Be Kind, Rewind
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Basic training means survival training, which means getting tossed somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Not exactly where Finn or Puck want to be, but it does bring a first. And a second. And a third. Finn/Puck slash


Day two has arrived for the army boyfriends verse! As usual, reviews are love, even if it's short.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Be Kind, Rewind  
One-shot

Basic training sucked.

Two months after him and Finn had left Lima and Puck missed his bed more than he ever could have imagined. Missed sleeping on something that wasn't the crappy mattress on base. Missed waking up whenever the fuck he felt like it.

Missed his mom and sister.

Puck sighed, his legs curled up to his chest. Stared out at the rain that had been falling in buckets since their CO had dumped them in the middle of nowhere and said _we'll be back in a couple days_. Maybe Georgia just hated them. The summer weather had been nothing short of murder and the sudden rain attack when there hadn't been so much as a drizzle in a month…

Georgia could kiss his ass.

He tugged his shirt over his head a little more, silently mourning the mohawk he'd lost on their first day. At least a little bit of his head could have been protected, he thought as he glared up at the sky. "Great idea with the army, asshole."

"You didn't have to come," Finn muttered.

"Where the fuck else was I gonna be?" He snorted, but it sounded more like a sniffle as he shifted an inch closer to the guy.

"Cold?"

"I'm soaked. What do you think?" It wasn't like they had a tent. It was just them and Mother Nature, the bitch. Though, at least it wasn't snow. Did it even snow in Georgia? His eyebrows furrowed at the thought and maybe he should have paid attention in Geography, because the army probably wanted him to know what the weather could be like wherever the fuck they tossed him.

Whatever, he thought. They only had another month left of basic training before they got sent off somewhere else. They probably wouldn't even be _in_ Georgia long enough to see winter.

Still didn't mean that he wasn't freezing his ass off, though.

"You want my jacket?"

"Do I look like your fucking date?"

"You're a little too guy-ish for me."

He snorted and elbowed Finn, not that it probably hurt as much as it would have six months ago. Training had been kicking both of their asses from here to Timbuk-fucking-tu. Muscles had come up and, sure, he'd always been kinda buff when he wasn't being a lazy shit, but Finn had never really been _built_.

He kind of was now, though, and maybe it was kind of hot. Not that he was ever gonna tell Finn that. There were limits to their brohood.

"You wanna hug or something?"

Maybe not.

He looked up at Finn, one eyebrow raised up. "Dude."

Finn's face flushed, forever the awkward shit, and Puck smiled softly. Some things never changed. "Not like _that_. I meant for warmth."

"It's August."

"Says the ass that's been shivering for the last hour."

He pursed his lips at the reminder and, fine, so he was cold. Whatever. The army might have been working to make him tougher, but he was still allowed to get cold. "Fine. Just...don't tell anyone."

"Who am I gonna tell?" Finn asked, chuckling as he put his arm around Puck's shoulders. Pulled him in close and once upon a fucking time, Finn had kind of been pillow-ish. He could remember the old days, draping himself across Finn after a long night of doing nothing, and using his friend instead of the crappy pillows the guy had had since kindergarten. These days, though, Finn was firmer. More muscles and less softness. Harder edges and bumps.

"You're a sucky pillow now," he muttered.

"Blame the drills."

"I blame you and your stupid army idea. We could be at my place and playing Mario right now."

Finn laughed, his arm tightening around Puck a bit. "Yeah, but we wouldn't be half as badass. You like badass."

"I like being dry, too."

Finn laughed again, but he didn't say anything. Neither of them did for a while, just listening to the sound of the rain and focusing on what body heat they could pull from each other. Or maybe that was just him. Rain never made Finn as ass-numbingly cold as it did him. The asshole.

"The guys are never gonna let us live it down if they pick us up and find us fucking cuddling," he said after a while. He pulled back an inch, grinning at the guy, and he thought he heard Finn say something about how they weren't getting picked up for a couple days, but he was too busy staring at the water on Finn's face to really listen.

This one drop, clinging to Finn's lashes before it dropped in a blink, sliding down Finn's face and to his lip. Finn's tongue darting out to lick it away, because he had to have felt it.

He did it before he realized he was thinking about it. Did it before he could remind himself that this was gonna ruin everything. Did it before he could remind himself that this was gonna destroy the friendship they'd fought to get back after everything with Quinn.

He kissed him. Closed the three fucking inches between them like it was nothing and pressed his lips to his best friend's. In the middle of nowhere. In their uniforms. Two privates, kissing in the rain and he'd make a comment about how gay it was if he wasn't kissing another guy.

Maybe he would have made a crack about Brokeback Mountain: The Army Edition.

He pulled away when Finn's hand caught his shoulder, his eyes wide as everything crashed down on him and, fuck, he shouldn't have done that. He'd told himself a thousand times that that stupid crush on Finn was nothing and that it was gone, but… Fuck.

"Can we just...rewind the last five minutes or something?" he asked and it sounded like he was begging or something. Maybe he was. He just… He joined up to be with Finn and because he seriously didn't have anything else. He couldn't lose the dude.

"You kissed me."

"Rewind."

"But you kissed me."

This is what DVDs did. Killed the 'be kind, rewind' reminder from when they were kids and Finn apparently forgot what the fucking word meant, because this wasn't rewinding. This was playing. This was playing out some nightmare he'd been having since freshman year.

He opened his mouth to say _something_, anything to try and make this entire thing just stop and go away, but Finn's tongue was checking out his tonsils all of a sudden and _okay_. Wow. This was happening.

It happened for a while until someone finally pulled away and Finn flashed him this toothy grin, all nerves and happiness.

"You kissed me."

Finn's smile widened a little. "You kissed me first."

He wasn't sure who kissed who third, but it didn't really matter. They were in the middle of nowhere, in the rain, and they didn't need to talk about shit. They never really did and if they kept kissing… Well, neither one of them seemed to have a problem with it.

They'd figure it out later.

The End


End file.
